


That's The Kinda Love I've Been Dreamin' Of

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: The reader feels insecure about her body during the course of her pregnancy and Christopher clears some things up
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: Like Real People Do [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	That's The Kinda Love I've Been Dreamin' Of

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and she frowned. 

She should have known better than to look in the mirror at this point. She had been half tempted to cover all the mirrors but she could imagine the questions that Christopher would ask. The questions were coming regardless but she would rather not precipitate them if she could help it. 

She had been avoiding him. 

She had caught sight of herself one day in the full-length mirror and she was stricken by how big she had gotten. She knew that her body had changed given that she had to buy a whole new wardrobe to accommodate her newfound girth. But she didn’t know she looked like that. So...large and awkward. She was practically waddling. She didn’t know how Christopher could even bear to look at her, let alone touch her. 

So she tried to make some distance between them and hope that he wouldn’t notice. He was probably grateful after all. 

She looked at herself in the mirror again and took in the stretch marks that meandered along her thighs, arms, and breasts. Her eyes traced the cellulite that had built in her thighs and the swell of her stomach and while her heart soared at the life that grew inside her, she couldn’t deny that she didn’t feel like herself. 

She didn’t feel beautiful. 

So she got in the shower and she sighed thankfully that he wasn’t around to see her like this. 

**

Christopher had gone out on a grocery run as he had taken to do to work off the restlessness that came along with not being able to freely launder money. They still hadn’t come up with a plan on what they would do next but she was due soon and he was enjoying fussing over her. At least that’s what he said. The doubts never left her. 

She was more emotional and more dependent on him than she had ever been and that just made her even more emotional. She felt like crying all the time but she never did for fear that she would be annoying him or something. 

He never said anything of the sort of course but she couldn’t help but wonder. 

She was still worrying when she was waddling into the kitchen to grab a snack when she heard the front door open and she suppressed a sigh. She was happy to see him as always but there was a snide voice at the back of her head that told her that maybe he would be better off with someone else.

Someone that took up less space. 

Christopher walked in with the shopping bags, a bounce in his steps as he whistled some Rosalia song that he had been listening to a lot lately. He was in a good mood. 

He plopped the bags down on the kitchen island and immediately swept her up into a hug, his torso pressing into her back as his arms looped around her body to caress her stomach. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled into her shoulder and caressing her stomach. 

“You saw me like an hour ago,” she laughed. 

“And I missed you,” he insisted, kissing at the side of her neck. 

“You’re a sap,” she scoffed fondly, placing her hands over his. 

He just hummed and cuddled closer, placing soft, nipping kisses to the side of her neck as one his hands slowly wandered south. 

“W-Woah,” she said breathily. “Slow down there.”

“I can’t,” he chuckled lowly, his hand skirting at the elastic of her underwear. “I want you so bad, baby.”

“N-no, you don’t,” she laughed self-deprecatingly.

At that, he stopped and his arms loosened which she took as an opportunity to extract herself from his grip. 

“Did you buy some honey? I’ve really been-”

“Aight, naw, wait a minute,” he said firmly and grabbing her arm to pull her back to him. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Sendin’ me on all these errands?”

“I…” she started weakly. “I just…”

“Baby,” he said gently, cradling her face in his hands. “ _ Talk to me. _ ”

“I just, I just feel so huge and helpless and  _ ugly _ ,” she said, eyes welling up with tears. “I just didn’t want to make you see me like this.”

“You are the furthest thing from ugly, baby,” he said firmly, making her look at him, his eyes bright and earnest. “You’re so beautiful and the thing that makes you even more beautiful is the fact that you’re carrying  _ our  _ baby. Shit, I’d love you even if you told me you were actually a fuckin’ martian. I wouldn’t be surprised…”

“Shut up,” she laughed tearfully and he smiled impishly at her.

“I love  _ you,  _ dumbass,” he said fondly. “Not your thighs, or your boobs or whatever. Don’t get me wrong all those things are  _ very much  _ appreciated but they aren’t the reason I love you.”

She nodded, eyes welling up with more tears. God, why couldn’t she stop crying? When Christopher, stooped down to kiss her cheeks where her tears flowed she sobbed even more. 

“Come on, don’t cry, baby,” he cooed wrapping his arms around her best as he could. 

“I’m trying,” she said through tears. “I’m so fucking hormonal it’s ridiculous.”

“I mean usually I like it when you cry but my dick is usually buried inside you at the same time,” he said huskily, grabbing at her ass. 

“Wow,” she deadpanned, sniffing slightly and swatting at him. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“You like it,” he said smugly and she answered him with a glare that was probably offset by her puffy eyes. “You wanna know what I like?”

“I think we might be here a while if you start listing all the things you like.”

He pushed on like she hadn’t said anything leaning to whisper right into her ear. “If I’m being honest, seeing you like this gets me really hard.”

“W-what? Christoper you don’t have to-” she stammered suddenly flustered, trying to pull away. 

“I mean it,” he said insistently, turning her and pressing his body against her backside and she could feel the hard line of his erection pressing into her ass. “Seeing your tits get all big and heavy, those  _ thighs,  _ shit, those fuckin’ thighs, baby.”

“And this?” he said splaying his hand over baby bump. “This shows that you’re mine. That you’re carrying  _ my  _ seed. This gets me really hard. When I got back and saw you...shit, I wanted to fuck you right there.”

She was a little dumbstruck. They hadn’t had much sex because of Christopher’s injury but it seemed like he was intent on making up for the lost time. Her thoughts screeched to a halt when she felt his hand slip down her shorts and down the front of her panties, his fingers rubbing slowly at her clit. 

“Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he said lowly, leaving hickies on her neck.

“Please, daddy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a picture of Manny Montana caught my eye and I felt supernaturally compelled to write fanfiction so here you go lmao  
> That man is honestly life-changing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think! I wasn't too sure about the smut so if you would like a smut one-shot then lemme know and I will deliver it ASAP :)


End file.
